


Sugar

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy needs a cup of sugar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks back and put it on tumblr, but it's Valentines Day so I'm putting it here now

Peggy huffed as she surveyed her pantry. Just yesterday, she’d gone to the store, and she didn’t think to check her sugar? Barely a cup of sugar isn’t enough for her cookies, oh no.

 She remembered Angie’s offer at the diner and sighed. Slowly, she stood and walked across the hall. 

Just before she could knock, the door swung open, and Angie nearly ran straight into Peggy.

 “Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there, English,” Angie said quickly, settling against the doorframe. “Do you need something?”

 “Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar?”

 “Of course! Just gimme a minute”

 The other woman stepped back into her apartment and Peggy could hear shuffling and rummaging for what seemed a little bit too long for just sugar, then she popped back out.

 “Here’s your sugar, English,” she said as she leaned up and pecked Peggy on her cheek. “See you tonight?”

Peggy nodded as she blushed and walked back to her apartment, full bag of sugar in tow.


End file.
